Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to digital media (e.g., videos, images, etc.). More specifically, embodiments describe generating photo-based story graphs using a large collection of digital media.
Description of the Related Art
Digital images have become widely available as devices that include a camera (e.g., smart phones, wearable media, and digital cameras) have become commonplace. For instance, an individual can easily carry around a smart phone and take photographs in different places to capture memorable experiences.
Further, many online services allow individuals to share their digital photographs on websites and smart phone applications. Through these services, an individual uploads photos to a server (e.g., via an interface) and organize the photos in online albums or collections. Many services also allow the individual to tag photos with additional information, such as names of people in a photo, a location of where the individual took the photo, and so on. For example, a user can upload digital photos taken during a recent trip to a theme park into an online album. The user may tag each photo (or the entire album) with the name of the theme park or a location within the theme park. Once completed, the user may provide a link to the album to others to share memorable experiences captured in the photos.
As a result, the available digital images and corresponding metadata provide a wealth of information.